Só quero que você viva - SnapeMione
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Dumbledore deixou uma carta para Hermione, agora ela sabe como proteger o amor da sua vida. Quais serão as consequências desse ato? Como Hermione reviverá um coração que há muito tempo esteve fechado? (Fanfic Antiga)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – A Carta

Estavamos na floresta do Deao onde eu tinha acampado uma vez com os meus pais. Eu não estava conseguindo ir dormir e tinha levantado para ir falar com Harry, mas ele não estava no seu posto. Eu estava levemente desesperada, por que eu estava sozinha e sem varinha. Mas eu sabia que Harry voltaria logo, ao menos é claro que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ele, mas eu estava procurando não pensar nisso, porque eu confiava nos meus feitiços de proteção e eu não tinha ouvido barulho nenhum, e nem fazia tanto tempo assim que eu tinha deixado Harry sozinho.

Enquanto eu tentava me convencer disso, uma luz prateada parou a minha frente, eu estava em pé em frente a barraca, me segurei nela para não cair com o susto. Quando a luz diminuiu eu pude ver o que me parecia ser uma carta. Quando a toquei as letras apareceram.

" _Para ler o conteúdo você precisa ser Hermione Granger"_

\- Que diabos – eu disse, e depois virei-me para o papel – Eu sou Hermione Granger.

E a carta se abriu em minhas mãos em questão de segundos. E a caligrafia de Alvo Dumbledore me surpreendeu.

 _Senhorita Granger._

 _Eu sei dos seus reais sentimentos, eu conheço o teu coração, por quem ele bate. Sei, pelo que conheço de você, que não vacilou em apenas um momento da confiança que eu depositei nas pessoas. Ou no que te diz o teu coração. E é por isso Hermione, que eu dou a você as instruções a seguir._

Eu parei impressionada, um lado de mim aliviado o outro cheio de preocupação. Eu estava feliz, pois a carta confirmava com uma obviedade imensa que o meu amado professor de poções era inocente de alguma forma. Não que eu tenha desconfiado dele. Em parte porque é obvio que uma pessoa tão onisciente como Alvo Dumbledore se enganaria tanto assim com uma pessoa. E também porque a algum tempo eu havia aprendido a enxergar por trás da mascara de Severo Snape. E eu estava preocupada pensando se era tão obvio assim que eu o amava. Lembrei então, que eu tinha instruções de Alvo Dumbledore para ler.

 _Existe um feitiço muito poderoso, que eu gastei parte do meu tempo criando-o e agora chegou a hora de torná-lo publico. É um feitiço único e exclusivamente de proteção. Ele dá a pessoa animo para continuar lutando, força física e psicológica. Aliviando um pouco a cruciatos e a maldição império, entre outras azarações. Claro, não protege de um Avada, mas mesmo assim será útil. A parte teórica do feitiço é muito simples, a pronuncia das palavras Tueri Vitam. Tenho certeza que será fácil para você, sendo a bruxa talentosa que sei que é._

Seria realmente útil. Dumbledore era um gênio. Testei as palavras:

\- Tueri Vitam.

Continuei lendo.

 _No entanto esse feitiço não pode ser feito em si próprio. Você pode apenas proteger uma outra pessoa com ele. E só pode proteger, se o amor que você sente por essa pessoa for verdadeiro. Você deve anunciar isso como a ultima cartada, nos instantes antes da batalha para que Lorde das Trevas não vá preparado._

Eu protegeria o professor Snape. EU PROTEGERIA O PROFESSOR SNAPE. Eu estava em jubilo. Ele não ia morrer, ele era bom de mais em batalha, o meu medo era dele morrer por ódio a si mesmo, eu não imagino o quanto deve ser ruim, ter matado o melhor amigo, não sei ao certo em que circunstancias, mas não por vontade própria é claro. Afinal, estava escandalosamente obvio pra mim que Dumbledore sabia que ia morrer. Essa carta deixava o obvio ainda mais claro. Olhei para carta, ainda tinha um final.

 _Logo, Harry e todo o mundo bruxo saberão da inocência de Severo. Peço que o ajude a se sentir feliz novamente, Severo merece, ele já sofreu muito._

 _Alvo Dumbledore._

Como? Como eu ia fazer isso? - Ola professor Snape eu gostaria de te fazer feliz, vamos tomar um sorvete? Quem sabe passear de mãos dadas por ai – Lógico, claro que ia funcionar. Alvo Dumbledore era louco.

E então, ouvi a voz, de Harry me chamando ao longe, e escondi a carta no bolso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Tueri Vitam

Estávamos todos reunidos no salão principal, a batalha começaria logo. Haviam Aurores, Alunos e vários outros bruxos ali, que lutariam por aquela causa. A professora Macgonagall estava terminando de retirar os Alunos mais novos da escola, e também todos aqueles que não quisessem lutar. Mas a maioria, com exceção de alguns sonserinos que iriam de encontro a Voldemort, e de alguns outros de outras casas que não tiveram coragem de ficar, a grande maioria tinha decidido defender a escola.

Eu sabia que estava chegando à hora, estava chegando à hora em que eu teria que dizer a todas aquelas pessoas como iríamos ter uma chance a mais de sobrevivermos. Fui andando em direção a minha professora de transfiguração, já parada enfrente a ela eu dei a informação que eu sabia que bastaria, se não pra qualquer bruxo do mundo, bastaria para ela.

\- Professora, tenho um recado de Dumbledore.

Ela rapidamente assentiu e anunciou a todos que eu tomaria a palavra naquele momento. Eu não estava nervosa, estava acostumada a falar em publico, não podia ser tão ruim. Virei-me para todas aquelas pessoas preparadas para lutar.

\- O professor Dumbledore, me deixou uma carta com um feitiço de criação dele que nos ajudará a sobreviver esta noite.

Vários murmúrios de aprovação encheram o salão. Claro que eles não iam durar muito, quando descobrissem a que custo isso aconteceria.

\- No entanto esse feitiço não protege a quem o realiza, e sim a quem essa pessoa ama verdadeiramente.– me senti envergonhada, e se algum dia viessem a saber que eu protegi Severo? – Eu digo no sentido romântico.

Houveram vários murmúrios incrédulos, no salão principal de Hogwarts. Dividiam-se entre pessoas tranqüilas, com seus namorados. Pessoas preocupadas, por amar outras em segredo. E pessoas que não tinham certeza do que aconteceria ao pronunciarem o feitiço.

\- Bom, vamos demonstrar em um casal primeiro. Algum voluntário? Senhor e Senhora Weasley?

Eles sorriram para mim e vieram para frente, era tão evidente que se amavam que não teria jeito do feitiço dar errado.

\- Sra. Weasley, aponte a varinha para o seu marido e diga: Tueri Vitam!

Ela o fez, e nesse instante o Sr. Weasley brilhou. E exclamou:

\- Nossa, me sinto tão confiante.

Eu sorri encorajando-o, ele apontou a varinha para sua esposa e disse:

\- Tueri Vitam!

E nesse momento Sra. Weasley brilhou maravilhada.

Todos se sentiram encorajados por isso, mesmo sendo um pouco constrangedor, era uma coisa muito maior que estava em jogo. A proteção de quem se amava. A guerra inteira. Depois foram Gina e Harry, Tonks e Lupin, e isso foi acontecendo ao mesmo tempo com um grande numero de casais presentes no recinto, e estranhamente Rony veio até mim e disse:

\- Eerrr... Mione? – eu me virei para ele, ele estava muito vermelho – Não sei o que há entre eu e você, mas nós poderíamos tentar...

Não daria certo, mas eu não podia explicar a Rony o porque, então simplesmente assenti. Apontei a minha varinha pra ele e disse:

\- Tueri Vitam.

A minha varinha agiu como se tivesse vida própria, virando completamente o meu corpo para direção onde provavelmente estaria Severo Snape, mesmo que longe de mim, e então, mesmo que ninguém mais naquele salão visse eu tive total e absoluta certeza. Em algum lugar, Severo Snape brilhou, confiante. E eu esperava que naquele momento, ele não estivesse na companhia dos comensais, ou do Lorde. Virei-me para Rony novamente.

\- Desculpe – eu murmurei, porque não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer.

\- Quem sabe eu ainda posso te proteger Mione – Disse Rony, apontando a varinha para mim – Tueri Vitam.

E então, como aconteceu comigo, Rony foi totalmente virado para direção de outra pessoa, só que diferente de como aconteceu comigo, a pessoa por quem Rony era apaixonado estava ali mesmo e ela vinha andando, brilhando incrédula na nossa direção.

\- Rony? – perguntou Luna Lovegood.

Rony estava vermelho, muito vermelho, muito mais do que costumava ficar quando estava com vergonha, ele estava com a cabeça baixa, tentando pensar em uma resposta coerente para a Loira a sua frente, que inegavelmente brilhava graças ao seu feitiço e consequentemente ao seu amor.

\- Luna, desculpe, eu... – foi a maior resposta que Rony conseguiu dar, e as palavras saíram completamente estranguladas dos lábios dele.

A menina sorriu de leve, de incrédula ela parecia ter passado a maravilhada. Erguendo sua varinha e apontando-a para Rony, com um sorriso imenso e cheio de certeza, a corvinal disse:

\- Tueri Vitam.

E então, Rony Weasley levantou a cabeça, também sorrindo, e esbanjando confiança. A cima de tudo brilhando muito. E sem pensar duas vezes, Deu dois passos a frente erguendo a menina nos braços, e despejando em seus lábios um beijo de quem a esperava por muito tempo.

Estando a maioria protegidos, as pessoas cuidaram dos últimos preparativos, mas não houve muito tempo, logo, aquela batalha que todos esperavam ser a batalhe final, começou feroz


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Viva

Harry havia sumido com as memórias dele, Rony em seu encalço. Mas eu não podia acreditar que ele estivesse morto. Não sei como foi possível presenciar aquela horrível cobra o atacando, não sei como permaneci de pé, impassível, ao lado dos meus amigos, sem demonstrar meus sentimentos. Mas me esforcei muito para isso, para que eu pudesse ficar lá depois. Rony estava preocupado com sua família, Harry por sua vez corria para ver as tais lembranças que provavelmente diriam o que eu mesma já sabia, Severo Snape era inocente, e esteve do nosso lado esse tempo todo, no entanto, ocupado com as memórias e a guerra Harry também não sentiria a minha falta.

Ajoelhei ao lado de Snape, no chão da Casa dos Gritos. Passei a mão em seu rosto e ele estava ardendo em febre. A ferida em seu pescoço jorrava sangue e não parecia querer cicatrizar, quem olhasse para aquele homem no chão, diria que ele estava morto. Mas eu não ia deixar. Fui dando a ele poções para repor sangue, que eu guardava na minha pequena bolsinha, em um estoque. Procurando assim mantê-lo vivo. Surpreendentemente funcionou, ele não morreu, o seu batimento estava lá, mesmo que falhando as vezes. Ele ainda procurava respirar, eu o via fazer o esforço, ele estava lutando. Então lembrei que provavelmente, ele tinha brilhado no inicio da batalha, o meu feitiço tinha feito que ele tivesse vontade de viver. Achei que a renovação do feitiço realmente pudesse ajudar e então, apontei a varinha para ele e disse:

\- Tueri Vitam.

E então, Severo Snape brilhou, brilhou muito. Quando o brilho cessou ele estava menos pálido, suava menos. Coloquei a mão em sua testa, a febre estava cessando. Agora se não fosse pela ferida, pareceria apenas que ele dormia, tranquilo. E então eu ouvi o aviso.

 _Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir._

A voz de Voldemort ecoou por todo o ambiente, e mil sentimentos ferviam dentro de mim, em primeiro lugar, e definitivamente os sentimentos mais fortes foram a dor, o coração partido pela possível perda do que fora, durante todos esses anos o meu melhor amigo. Alguém que eu amava, muito, a quem eu morreria para não ter que ver morto. Todos os meus momentos com Harry se passavam como flashes, nossa luta durante esse ano, o trio de ouro da grifinória, as aventuras em Hogwarts, ou fora dela, dês de novos. As conversas no salão comunal, as aulas, os natais e as férias na Toca, nada mais seria igual sem ele. E então foi que pensei, sem ele, eu estaria morta e liquidada, ou seria uma eterna fugitiva, porque, afinal, sem ele a guerra estava perdida. E todas as nossas esperanças iam por água a baixo. Eu tinha que ir para lá, para ver se Harry estava vivo, para oferecer o meu sangue na ultima batalha. Para matar Voldemort ou morrer tentando, e eu o faria, mas não sem deixar a certeza de que Severo estaria vivo. Olhei para o homem a minha frente, alguma coisa havia acontecido. A ferida havia parado de sangrar, o sangue finalmente tinha estancado. Pensei o porque de isso ter acontecido, e cheguei a conclusão que agora parecia uma mordida de uma cobra qualquer. O que significava que a magia de Nagini estava acabada, ela estava morta. Limpei o machucado e coloquei um curativo nele. Depois, abracei forte meu professor de poções e aparatamos juntos em frente a um hospital trouxa.

Me vendo, uma moça jovem, pequena e aparentemente frágil, tentando segurar em pé um homem daquele tamanho, os enfermeiros vieram logo nos socorrer. Dois homens seguraram severo enquanto o terceiro foi buscar uma maca para coloca-lo.

\- Foi mordido por uma cobra. Estávamos numa festa, na fazenda de um amigo nosso – menti descaradamente.

O enfermeiro assentiu, parecendo mais preocupado. Quando a maca chegou, os dois homens que seguravam Snape o colocaram na maca. Um deles disse ao terceiro:

\- Foi mordido por cobra.

Dois deles, foram com Snape para dentro do hospital, o outro pediu que eu o acompanhasse. Entrando na recepção ele pegou uma ficha e perguntou:

\- Nome do paciente?

\- Severo Snape.

\- A senhorita é filha?

\- Esposa. Hermione Snape.

O homem arregalou levemente os olhos. E então voltou a perguntar.

\- A quanto tempo a vitima foi atacada? – Ele perguntou.

\- A uma hora mais ou menos. – respondi.

\- Uma hora? Ele parece muito bem. – o homem estava impressionado.

\- Ele é forte. Desculpe senhor, mas estou com pressa, deixei nossa filhinha sozinha. – sabe eu estava ficando bem em mentir. – Volto para vê-lo ainda hoje.

E então eu procurei um lugar discreto, aparatei de volta na casa dos gritos e corri para a escola, quando cheguei, não vi o Harry, e a batalha estava ainda mais feroz do que antes. Corri até Gina e Luna, que tentavam dar conta de Belatrix, e passei a ajudá-las na quase impossível tarefa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Harry, Ron e eu

Tínhamos vencido. Não era incrível? Harry afinal estava vivo, e todos já sabiam que Severo era inocente, isso significava que se ele ainda não estivesse bem eu poderia levá-lo para o , já que não pude fazer isso com medo dele ser morto pelo Lorde das Trevas ou jogado em Azkaban por um membro da Ordem.

A guerra finalmente tinha chegado ao seu fim. Todas as preocupações que vivemos, todas as dificuldades, as ameaças e mortes tinham chegado ao fim junto com ela.

Harry, Rony e eu estávamos sentados no quarto de Rony, na Toca, onde sempre passamos as férias.

\- Dá pra acreditar que tudo acabou? – Disse Rony, sorrindo para nós.

\- Finalmente eu vou poder ser uma pessoa normal. – disse Harry, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Mais ou menos né? – Rony respondeu com uma careta – você ainda é o menino que sobreviveu. Duas vezes.

\- E eu espero que pare em duas vezes. – disse Harry ainda rindo – Já tive Avadas o suficiente por uma vida.

Eu precisava sair dali para ver Snape, por mais que eu adorasse estar com os meus amigos.

\- Gente, eu preciso ir para a Austrália. – eu disse.

\- Verdade – Harry respondeu, se lembrando – Resgatar a memória dos seus pais.

\- Sim. – eu respondi.

\- Quer que a gente vá com você? – Rony perguntou.

\- Não – eu disse – Vai ser bem simples. E vocês tem um tempo a aproveitar com as suas respectivas namoradas.

Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos, e eu ri bastante.

\- Nem me fale – disse Ron, olhando para os pés.

\- Você já falou com a Luna depois da batalha não é? – eu perguntei.

\- Não. – ele respondeu muito baixo.

\- Ron – eu o repreendi, séria – Você tem que conversar com ela, a Luna é uma pessoa muito especial, e você gosta dela de verdade, não gosta?

\- Gosto – ele disse um pouco mais alto.

\- Então – eu disse – Onde está sua coragem grifinória Rony? Tenho certeza que o Harry já falou com a Gina, não é Harry?

Foi a vez dele abaixar a cabeça.

\- Não – disse Harry, quase tão baixo quanto Rony.

\- Harry, a Gina já esta te esperando a um ano.

\- Será? – ele disse, cheio de duvida – Será que ela não encontrou alguém melhor, nesse tempo que estive fora?

\- É claro que não. – respondi. – Por Merlin gente, vocês enfrentam Você sabe quem, todos os comensais da morte e não conseguem falar com duas meninas.

\- Se você quer saber, comensais são bem mais fáceis – Ron respondeu – Que diabos eu vou dizer a Luna?

\- Procure por ela, chame-a pra dar uma volta, não precisa dizer muita coisa, ela vai entender. E gestos valem mais do que mil palavras, seja carinhoso, apaixonado, ande de mãos dadas com ela. – eu disse.

\- Bom – Harry disse, preocupado - eu vou precisar conversar com a Gina, eu não estou iniciando um relacionamento.

\- Sim – Concordei – Mas não vai ser difícil Harry.

\- Acho que eu compartilho da opinião do Rony – Harry disse – Comensais da morte são bem mais simples.

Eu ri dos meus dois amigos.

\- Vocês são impossíveis.

Eles riram também. Lembrei, que tinha uma coisa que eu precisava saber.

\- Harry, e essa historia do professor Snape com a sua mãe? – eu fiz a pergunta, disfarçando a minha dor na resposta.

\- Eu vi as lembranças dele, ele gostava dela, sempre gostou dela, e foi por ela que ele desistiu das idéias dos comensais. – Ele respondeu, meio a contragosto.

\- Que estranho, logo o morcego. – Rony disse, rindo.

\- Nem me fale. – Harry respondeu.

\- Mas ele é apaixonado por ela, até hoje?

\- Sim, o patrono dele ainda é o mesmo do dela, e ele pediu para ver os meus olhos na casa dos gritos. Porque eu tenho os olhos da minha mãe.– disse Harry. – Ele é apaixonado por ela, era né, porque ele morreu.

\- Huum... Harry – tinha chegado à hora, respirei bem fundo e encarei os olhos do meu melhor amigo – Ele não morreu.

\- Como assim? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

\- Vimos ele morrer – disse Rony.

\- Depois que vocês foram embora da casa dos gritos. Eu ministrei algumas poções para repor sangue, ele ainda não estava morto. Quando a cobra morreu, a magia acabou e então a ferida no pescoço dele finalmente parou de sangrar. – Eu expliquei resumidamente a historia toda, ocultando o detalhe do meu feitiço que o protegia e o animava. - E tendo no corpo só o veneno de uma cobra normal pensei em levá-lo para um Hospital trouxa, já que não podia entregá-lo a bruxos, os dois lados iam querer matá-lo. E então, aparatei com ele para lá.

\- Porque você fez isso Mione – Harry não parecia estar com raiva, mas a voz era firma – você não sabia se ele era perigoso, não sabia que ele era inocente.

\- Desculpe Harry. – eu respirei fundo – Eu sempre soube que ele era inocente, sempre acreditei nele.

Um minuto pareceu interminável, e ninguém disse nada.

\- Eu tenho que ir – eu disse levantando-me – Vou atrás de Snape e depois dos meus pais. Não esqueçam de Luna e Gina. E espero que me perdoe Harry.

E então, eu aparatei para o Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Ele está bem

O enfermeiro que havia me feito às perguntas parecia me aguardar.

\- A senhora pode ver o seu marido agora. O Doutor Newton está no quarto lhe esperando. – ele disse – Siga o corredor, terceira porta à direita.

\- Obrigada.

Segui as orientações do enfermeiro e entrei no quarto, ele estava deitado numa dessas camas de hospital, recebendo sangue na veia. A ferida no pescoço dele estava com um curativo bem feito.

\- Como ele está? – eu perguntei e não reconheci a minha voz, de tão rouca que ela veio.

\- A Senhora é a esposa? – o médico perguntou com tanto escárnio quanto o enfermeiro, eu já estava me irritando com isso, Snape não era tão mais velho do que eu.

\- Sou – eu respondi com acidez.

Ele pareceu desconcertado por um momento, mas depois adquiriu uma postura profissional.

\- O Sr. Snape já está sem o veneno da cobra no corpo, já demos pontos na ferida no pescoço dele, se não houver inflamação logo poderemos tirar. – o médico disse.

\- Ele acordou? – perguntei receosa.

\- Abriu os olhos perguntou onde estava, respondemos a ele e ele pareceu irritado, murmurou alguma coisa sobre trouxas. – Eu revirei os olhos e esperei que ele continuasse, o doutor Newton completou – Perguntou quem havia trazido ele até aqui, dissemos que foi a senhora, esposa dele, mas que teve que se ausentar por um momento e já voltava para vê-lo.

Ótimo. Realmente ótimo.

\- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei.

\- Não, ele logo caiu no sono, está muito fraco e perdeu muito sangue. – Doutor Newton respondeu - Estamos fazendo a reposição.

\- Bom, já que parece tudo em ordem, vou precisar me ausentar por uns dois ou três dias Doutor, creio que ele ficará bem.

\- Sim, senhora – Ele disse respeitosamente.

E então me retirei do quarto, procurando um lugar seguro onde eu pudesse aparatar. Organizei as coisas para viajar, novamente na minha pequena bolsinha de contas, algumas roupas apenas, eu pretendia resolver isso logo e naquela mesma noite eu já aparatei para a Austrália. Me hospedei em um hotel trouxa barato e resolvi que no dia seguinte eu ia começar a procurar. E já muito cansada do dia longo, da guerra recém acabada e de tudo, eu dormi profundamente aquela noite.

Quando acordei naquela manhã o sol já estava alto. Caminhei até o banheiro para tomar um banho demorado e depois me vesti para ir procurar meus pais. Fiz alguns feitiços para encontrá-los, não foi difícil. Cheguei a uma casa bonita, branca e cheia de janelas. E me senti nervosa, meus pais não me reconheceriam e isso era relativamente perturbador, mas só quando eu já estava ali, em pé na porta percebi a falta que eles me faziam. Apertei a campainha e meu pai abriu a porta, segurando um jornal:

\- Pois não? – ele perguntou, como se perguntasse a uma estranha.

O sorriso que brotou dos meus lábios foi imenso, senti os meus olhos encherem d'água ao fitar o rosto terno do meu pai. Senti uma forte vontade de abraçá-lo mas antes que eu o fizesse eu precisava fazer com que ele se lembrasse de mim, e então, apontei minha varinha pra ele murmurando um feitiço. Ele pareceu desconcertado por alguns segundos, e depois abriu um sorriso e me puxou para um abraço muito forte.

\- Filha, o que aconteceu com a gente? – ele disse. – Eu e sua mãe esquecemos de você.

E então, minha mãe apareceu na porta.

\- Quem é essa, querido? – ela perguntou com curiosidade.

Apontei a minha varinha também a minha mãe, murmurando o mesmo feitiço, e como o meu pai, ela ficou confusa e depois me abraçou.

\- Hermione, como pode fazer isso comigo? – ela já chorava.

\- Desculpem – eu disse soltando o abraço da minha mãe – Eu precisava manter vocês a salvo, Vocês-sabem-quem havia tomado o poder do mundo bruxo. Mas agora acabou tudo, nós vencemos.

Meus pais me abraçaram novamente, queriam que eu ficasse lá e esperasse para voltar com eles mas eu preferi ir primeiro, porque eu precisava ver severo. E naquela noite mesmo, eu já desaparatei, mas não consegui ir para a Toca primeiro, eu precisava ver Snape, fui direto para o hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Explicações

Entrei a passos largos, ansiosa para vê-lo, fui diretamente a recepção:

\- Sou esposa de Severo Snape.

A mulher olhou para alguns papeis e depois sorriu para mim:

\- Ele recebe Alta amanhã de manhã. Pode ir vê-lo.

\- Obrigada. – respondi.

Segui para o quarto que eu me lembrava bem onde era, mas parei na porta. Ele estaria consciente. Que diabos eu diria a Severo Snape? Ele me faria todas as perguntas que eu não queria responder. Droga. Que inferno, eu tinha que estar apaixonada por ele? Respirei fundo, a minha coragem grifinória tinha que prevalecer. E de repente me senti mal por ter repreendido os meninos, os comensais da morte eram realmente mais fáceis. Bati na porta debilmente, e alguém que não ele disse:

\- Entre.

Entrei, ele estava na cama, meio deitado, meio sentado. Os olhos abertos me fitando, parecia surpreso por me ver ali. Quem estava ao lado dele era o enfermeiro que eu já conhecia, aquele que havia me perguntado o que eu era de Snape.

\- Olha sr. Snape, sua esposa resolveu aparecer. – o enfermeiro disse.

A surpresa no rosto de Severo Snape se transformou em escárnio.

\- Desculpe por não ter vindo ontem – eu disse, me dirigindo ao enfermeiro, eu não tinha coragem de encarar Snape.

\- Tudo bem, também estamos com criança pequena lá em casa. – o Enfermeiro disse compreensivo, dei uma olhada de canto de olho para Snape, ele parecia confuso. – Mas Senhorita Snape, pode dizer a sua filhinha que o papai já esta forte pra voltar para casa.

Bom, eu já sabia que agora, Snape soltaria os leões em cima de mim assim que esse pobre enfermeiro deixasse o quarto. Então num sentimento de auto piedade eu resolvi aproveitar os últimos momentos com a presença do enfermeiro. Fui caminhando para o lado de Snape, olhei para ele ternamente, como sempre tive vontade de olhar, mostrando o que eu sentia e esperando que fosse entendido por ele como atuação para impressionar o enfermeiro.

\- Ainda bem que você está recuperado, meu amor – As palavras verdadeiras saltavam da minha boca, e eu afaguei o rosto dele, demorando-me no carinho – Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder.

O Enfermeiro, ao que parece, começou a achar que estava sobrando e disse:

\- Vou deixá-los a sós.

Eu retirei a minha mão do rosto de Snape, e assenti para o enfermeiro. Ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, e eu me virei para Savero Sanpe. Estávamos sozinhos. Agora era só esperar os leões.

\- E então, Senhora Snape, estou esperando as explicações – o olhar mestre de poções, combinava com o tom frio dele.

\- Desculpe por isso professor. – eu disse, baixando a cabeça.

\- Eu não pedi suas desculpas, eu pedi suas explicações. – ele disse com impaciência,

\- A cobra tinha te atacado, eu te dei algumas poções para repor sangue, quando a cobra morreu a magia acabou, eu te trouxe para cá porque não podia te trazer para um lugar bruxo pelo fato de você ser um assassino procurado. – eu disse resumidamente, em um fôlego só.

\- E o que mais? – ele disse, ainda muito impaciente.

\- Voltei para a batalha, nós vencemos, você foi inocentado. Voltei para cá, para transferi-lo para o St. Mungos se necessário, mas disseram que você já estava bem e então eu fui atrás dos meus pais. – eu disse, e achei que essa parte precisava de explicação - Eu apaguei a memória deles antes da guerra, para que ficassem em segurança. Restaurei a memória deles e voltei para cá, para verificar se o senhor estava bem, e então aqui estou, e é só.

Olhei para Snape, ele parecia refletir sobre a explicação que eu havia lhe dado. Eu tinha ocultado muita coisa, deixando muitos pontos a desejar, e eu sabia que ele tinha reparado. Porque ele tinha brilhado antes da batalha? Como ele tinha conseguido viver após o ataque da cobra? Porque ele sabia que somente a poção não teria sido o suficiente. Porque eu tinha inventado que era esposa dele, e não outro parentesco qualquer. Porque eu havia me preocupado com ele? Porque eu teria arriscado salvá-lo se todos acreditavam que ele era o assassino de Dumbledore? No entanto eu não queria responder a nenhuma daquelas perguntas, porque a resposta para todas elas eram a mesma. Porque eu o amava. E então antes que ele pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, eu lhe disse:

\- Amanha de manhã o Senhor já vai poder sair. – eu disse e então me dirigi até a porta do quarto, já abrindo-a. – Até mais professor. E desculpe pelo constrangimento.

E então, bati a porta atrás de mim, e sai do hospital com mais pressa do que entrei, aparatando diretamente na Toca, pra junto dos meus amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Voltando a Hogwarts

Eu não podia mentir que estava ansiosa pra voltar a Hogwarts, a velha Hogwarts, agora eu estava no trem, com os meus dois melhores amigos Rony e Harry, e suas respectivas namoradas, e ainda Neville. Eu senti no ano que se passou, e sentiria nos anos que se seguissem muita falta de Hogwarts, da grande biblioteca, das aventuras, das conversas no salão comunal da grifinória, de todos os professores, dos passeios ao povoado, e até mesmo dos jogos de quadribol. Então eu estava muitíssimo animada para aproveitar ao maximo o meu ultimo ano na escola.

\- Ah gente, tão bom voltar pra escola. – eu disse suspirando.

\- Ah fala sério Mione – Rony disse, emburrado – passei o ano passado todo acampando, comendo mal, em perigo atrás do voldemort, o mínimo que eu merecia era não ter que estudar pra passar nos NIEMS esse ano.

\- Ah mas se você não fosse pra escola – disse Luna, fazendo um carinho na mão de Rony – nós não nos veríamos todos os dias.

E então Rony derreteu, lançando um olhar apaixonado para a loirinha. Harry e Gina riram, abraçados. Neville estava muito entretido na revista de herbologia para prestar atenção em nós.

\- Também estou ansioso pra rever a escola – disse Harry – os professores.

\- Menos o Snape. – Gina disse.

\- Menos o Snape – Harry concordou, rindo.

Fiz uma careta, ele não tinha me procurado nos meses de férias, eu tinha ficado sem qualquer noticia dele. Eu não sabia o que seria pior, chegar à escola, e ele ter desistido de ser professor depois da guerra, e não estiver lá, ou encará-lo, algumas vezes por semana, não sei com que coragem.

Quando chegamos a escola, fomos diretamente para o salão comunal, eu cruzei os dedos para ele estar lá, ou eu sentiria tanta a falta dele, acho que apesar de tudo eu preferia encará-lo a ficar sem ele. E quando eu pisei no salão, lá estava ele, sentado a mesa dos professores, com suas vestes negras e sua maldita capa, me lançando um olhar profundo com aquele par de ônix que ele chama de olhos. Aff Mione, que drama. Respirei fundo e andei até o meu lugar na mesa da grifinória, desviando do olhar dele.

O Jantar foi tranquilo, e não haviam muitas novidades, Minerva havia se tornado diretora, o que todo mundo já esperava, e um novo professor de transfiguração havia sido contratado. Consegui passar sem olhar na direção dele, até que Minerva falou, direta como sempre:

\- O professor Snape não foi mantido como diretor por escolha própria, mas vai continuar no cargo de poções que lecionou aqui, na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, por vários anos.

E deu-se assim o assunto encerrado. Eu o encarei enquanto ela dizia o nome dele, ele ainda olhava pra mim, sem sorriso nem expressão, parecendo apenas incrédulo e desligado de qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo no salão principal.

\- Só faltava ele ser diretor – Harry disse virando os olhos.

\- Mas ele não matou o Dumbledore... – Neville disse.

Todo mundo tinha ficado sabendo da historia, e ficado profundamente impressionado com a coragem daquele homem, até mesmo Neville o respeitava.

\- Mas é sonserino, e injusto. – Harry respondeu.

Harry surtaria o dia que soubesse que eu era louca pelo seu odiado professor de poções.

Depois do jantar eu corri para o salão comunal, junto dos meus amigos. Ficamos até tarde conversando, todos os alunos da grifinória. Alguns estavam faltando ali, alunos que morreram pela nossa causa. Mas naquela noite, ninguém pensou nisso, o sentimento geral, apesar da falta que sentíamos nos nossos amigos próximos que se foram, a gente estava pensando em vida nova, em uma vida sem medo, sem Lorde das Trevas, sem ter que se importar com a porcentagem de sangue puro que tínhamos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 9 – Lúcio Malfoy

Não sei direito como eu estava me sentindo aquele dia, fiquei o dia todo pensando se tinha feito errado em enfrentá-lo daquela maneira, pensando na confusão que andava os meus sentimentos. Eu gostava dele, e sabia disso, gostava dele desde nova.

No quinto ano, eu o vi, parado no lago, sentado no chão. Ele tinha retirado a capa e ela repousava no chão ao lado dele. E então eu reparei, pela primeira vez o quanto aquele homem era encantador. Ele tinha um mistério que me dava vontade de desvendar, logo eu a mais completa figura de transparência. O seu rosto tinha traços bonitos, eu reparei e o seu cabelo caia sobre ele, escuro, fazendo contraste com seu rosto muito alvo. Eu gostava do jeito que ele relaxava os ombros, das mãos bonitas que ele tinha e do jeito que ele apoiava o rosto nelas para pensar, e eu me impressionei, Severo Snape era humano.

Depois disso, a cada aula, eu me impressionava mais com a sua inteligência, ele era o melhor bruxo que eu conhecia depois é claro, de Dumbledore. E eu pensava, porque será que ele é tão arrogante? Como terá sido a vida desse homem? Um comensal da morte arrependido. Agora eu sei, a vida dele foi difícil, matar seu melhor amigo, a vida de espião duplo, e ela, o milagre infernal de Severo Snape, Lílian Evans, eu nunca poderia tomar o seu lugar.

Decidi ir até o lago, já tinha anoitecido, e eu estava esperançosa de vê-lo mais uma vez humano. Eu estava com uma camisola cor de rosa meio rendada, e seria meio péssimo se me achassem mas não me importei, eu não ia falar com ele, ninguém ia me ver. Eu tinha pedido mais cedo a capa do Harry emprestada, fui invisível pelo castelo, até chegar perto do lago. E para minha felicidade lá estava ele. A capa estava ao lado dele, a varinha repousava em cima da capa. Ele estava deitado, a camisa estava aberta revelando o peito forte e cheio de cicatrizes. Quis chegar mais perto, mas ele era bom bruxo demais, ele ia me descobrir, então fiquei quietinha só observando. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e não reparou quando uma figura encapuzada saiu de trás de uma das arvores da floresta proibida. Mas por ter sido espião, o mínimo barulho o fez olhar em volta, ele estendeu a mão para puxar a varinha mais o homem foi mais rápido num feitiço convocatório roubou-lhe a varinha. Severo Snape levantou-se. O homem tirou o capuz e revelou-se Lucio Malfoy.

\- Ora, ora Lucio. – Snape disse, no seu melhor tom mestre de poções.

\- Você ainda consegue ter esse som sarcástico, mesmo que eu esteja com a sua varinha. – Disse Lucio – é impressionante.

\- Eu estava preparado para sentir medo até que eu descobri que era você. – disse Snape.

\- Você vai morrer Severo Snape. – Disse Lucio – E será pelas minhas mãos.

\- Tudo isso é porque você não era o favorito do Lorde? – Snape riu debochado – Tudo bem, ele já morreu mesmo.

\- EU ERA A FAVORITO DO LORDE ATÉ VOCÊ APARECER – gritou Lucio. – E VOCÊ O TRAIU.

\- O que é isso Lucio? Devoção a Voldemort? – Snape perguntou.

\- Você recebeu todas as glorias do lorde e dos comensais, e agora você recebe todas as glorias do santo Potter e da ordem da fênix. – Disse Lucio – Sempre você que na verdade não passa de um traidor.

\- Entendi Lucio. – Snape disse, vitorioso – Inveja.

Snape seu babaca, ele vai te matar, para de provocá-lo. Eu estava com medo, praticamente entrando em desespero, ele não podia morrer, não podia.

\- Avada kedavra – Lucio berrou, apontando a varinha para Snape.

\- Expeliarmos – Eu berrei, ao mesmo tempo, apontando a varinha pra Lucio.

O jato de luz verde e o de luz vermelha se encontraram. E Lucio sustentou o feitiço. Eu sustentei também. Não era uma troca justa. Se eu largasse, morria, o feitiço agora virava-se pra mim. Se ele largasse era apenas desarmado, e ele ainda tinha a varinha de Snape.

Meus braços doeram e a capa escorregou pelos meus ombros revelando minha identidade. Ouvi Snape ofegar e Lucio largar a varinha em surpresa quando me descobriu. Ele foi desarmado, mas puxou a outra varinha e convocou sua varinha de volta. O rosto de Lucio Malfoy agora totalmente virado pra mim estava surpreso.

\- Ora, se não é a sangue ruim. Veio morrer pelo seu professor? – e então olhou-me de cima a baixo e eu lembrei da minha camisola – Ou veio se oferecer a ele? Acho que a segunda opção a julgar pelos seus trajes.

\- Crucio. – eu berrei.

Malfoy se contorceu no ar e caiu no chão alguns segundos depois, eu não era o maximo em maldiçoes imperdoáveis. Mas aproveitei os segundos, para enfiar minha varinha nas mãos de Snape.

Ele a agarrou e foi rápido, desarmando Lucio novamente. Lucio levantou com a varinha de severo nas mãos, apontou pra mim e gritou:

\- Sectusempra.

Tentei desviar do feitiço mas ele pegou na minha perna esquerda banhando minha camisola de sangue. Eu estava tonta mais mantive a lucidez e tentei não desmaiar.

\- Hermione – Snape gritou, e eu saboreei o gosto do meu primeiro nome nos lábios dele.

Então Lucio lançou um feitiço a Snape e os dois começaram a duelar. Snape era muito melhor, mas estava preocupado comigo e virava-se toda hora na minha direção, eu estava perdendo a consciência, ouvi Lucio dizer:

\- Apaixonado por outra sangue ruim? Ou é remorso por ela estar machucada pela sua varinha e feitiço que você mesmo inventou?

\- Avada Kedavra – Snape gritou. E Lucio caiu morto no chão. Snape fitou o corpo. – Babaca.

E então ele veio correndo na minha direção. Abaixou-se ao meu lado, estava tremendo um pouco.

\- Hermi... srta. Granger. – ele disse, com a voz entrecortada.

\- Um bom duelo. – eu disse fraca, estendendo a mão para tocar o rosto dele, e então tudo foi ficando escuro e eu perdi a consciência.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 10 – Assuntos Pendentes

Acordei sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, eu estava me revirando numa cama imensa com lençóis muito brancos que tinham um cheiro. Abri os olhos com ansiedade. Eu estava num quarto de tamanho razoável, que alem da enorme cama haviam duas poltronas, verdes escuras, e um tapete prateado, preto da lareira. Será que eu estava no quarto dele? Meu deus, será?

Tentei me sentar na cama e minha cabeça girou, fitei o meu próprio corpo, eu estava limpa e estava usando uma camisola rendada, num tom de azul claro. Eu me lembrava bem de ter estado de camisola cor de rosa, a ultima vez que eu estava consciente. Olhei para minha perna esquerda, havia um grande curativo a cima do joelho, mas não havia dor. Levantei da cama devagar, parece que eu podia andar. Fui até uma porta que eu rezei para ser um banheiro, graças a Merlim, era. Escovei os dentes com os dedos mesmo e passei uma água no rosto.

Quando sai do banheiro brequei na porta. Ele estava sentado na cama. Ele, Severo Snape. Eu olhei assustada, parecia tanta ousadia que eu estivesse no quarto dele que eu tive medo que ele gritasse, mesmo que eu soubesse que estava lá porque muito provavelmente ele havia me levado.

Ele se levantou, o rosto estava inexpressivo mas não desdenhoso, e ele falou com uma voz calma:

\- Sente-se, você não pode se esforçar. – ele estava autoritário como sempre, mas eu senti uma coisa na voz dele, carinho?

Sentei-me na cama ao lado dele.

\- Quanto tempo faz que desmaiei? O que aconteceu? – perguntei baixo, evitando o seu olhar.

\- Você desmaiou a umas 18 horas. Agora são seis e meia da tarde. – ele disse. – O resto, você vai saber assim que contar a historia do começo.

Engoli seco.

\- Que começo?

\- Desde o dia da grande batalha. Como eu sobrevivi? Porque disse que era minha esposa? Porque me salvou? – ele começou calmo e agora parecia estar cada vez mais desesperado, mostrando novamente a sua humanidade – Porque diabos me disse aquilo ontem na aula? Depois de meses sem noticia nenhuma? O que você estava fazendo ontem no lago? – ele me segurou pelos ombros me fazendo olhar pra ele e me sacudiu de leve - Porque se denunciou pra me salvar? Porque me deu a sua varinha?

\- Porque amo você – eu falei baixinho, em um dos meus atos de coragem e impulso.

Ele arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca três vezes, como se estivesse procurando pelas palavras, as mãos dele se esfregavam uma na outra.

\- Como? – ele perguntou a voz estranha – Eu sou muito mais velho que você, sonserino, ex comensal da morte, arrogante, nunca fui grande coisa em aparência física...

\- Mas é corajoso, forte, inteligente, um dos caras mais incríveis que eu já conheci – e em meio a minha declaração lembrei,e então falei comigo mesma – e apaixonado pela mãe do Harry. Ai meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo. Ele gosta da mãe do Harry.

Comecei a levantar para sair correndo dali. Snape me puxou de volta.

\- Não é pra você andar ainda. – disse com autoridade e a porcaria do sentimento ainda estava lá. Carinho mesmo. Dessa vez tive certeza. Ele disse bem calmo. – Hermione, me conte tudo desde o começo, sim?

Ah eu já tinha dito o pior, ia responder as perguntas dele.

\- Ano passado quando eu estava na floresta recebi uma carta de dumbledore, a carta falava sobre um feitiço que ele criou que poderia proteger dando força física e psicológica, só que o feitiço não servia para auto proteção, somente para proteção de alguém que você amasse, no sentido romântico da palavra. Quando a batalha final estava pra começar eu contei a todos os que estavam em Hogwarts sobre o feitiço e todos começaram a se proteger. Eu sabia que você estaria lá e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com você. Eu lancei o feitiço e a varinha virou automaticamente no que seria a sua direção e então...

\- Eu brilhei – ele disse, incrédulo, me fitando – e me senti confiante.

Eu sorri.

\- Sim. Depois te achamos na casa dos gritos, o Harry sumiu com as suas poções e eu comecei a tentar te salvar. Eu ia ministrando poções pra repor o sangue e sempre que achava que você ia se entregar e parar de lutar pela sua vida eu renovava o feitiço de proteção que Dumbledore inventou. E foi assim que você sobreviveu. Então quando a cobra morreu te levei pro hospital. – pensei na resposta para a próxima pergunta, e eu não tinha uma – Eu disse que era sua esposa, bom, não sei ao certo porque. Para ter total acesso a você, eu não gostaria de me passar por filha, nós não somos nem parecidos, sei lá, talvez fosse só por capricho meu mesmo.

Eu estava nervosa.

\- Fiquei meses sem dar noticias com medo de ter que explicar tudo. Eu achei que você fosse ligar os fatos. – eu disse, tentando me acalmar – Ontem na sua aula eu quis sentir diferença na minha poção, e sem querer ser metida, você era a única pessoa mais inteligente que eu naquela sala.

\- Sabe tudo grifinória – ele murmurou, e eu acho que vi um vislumbre de sorriso nos lábios dele.

\- Ontem eu fui ao lago para te ver, as vezes eu faço isso, você sempre parece tão humano, sem armadura, quando esta perto do lago – eu disse – foi quando eu te vi assim que me apaixonei por você, no quinto ano.

\- Quinto ano? – ele perguntou, não sei se pra mim ou para ele próprio – Apaixonada por mim?

Ignorei as perguntas surpresas de Severo Snape e continuei, eu estava no embalo.

\- Mas quando Malfoy ia te matar eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada e fui tentar te proteger. Te dei a varinha porque você precisava se salvar, e provavelmente você faria isso melhor do que eu. E acho que terminei de responder as suas perguntas. Pode responder a minha agora?

Ele olhou para o meu rosto.

\- Quase não suportei quando vi Malfoy ali, te machucando, eu tinha jurado pra mim mesmo nunca mais matar ninguém, mas foi impossível, ele mereceu. Eu te trouxe no colo pra cá, você estava tão frágil. Eu fiz os feitiços necessários e te dei um banho, pra tirar o sangue. Fiz um curativo na sua perna. Te dei uma poção pra repor o sangue que você tinha perdido. Depois te vesti com essa camisola e te deixei dormir.

\- Porque você tinha uma camisola? – perguntei.

Ele pareceu pensar se ia responder.

\- Nas férias, eu estava andando em uma rua trouxa e vi essa camisola da vitrine, ela me lembrou você, e eu comprei. Eu fiquei desesperado sem noticia, eu cheguei a ligar os fatos sim Hermione mas não pude acreditar que você pudesse me amar, que você pudesse sentir o mesmo que eu.

\- Você?

\- Eu te amo, Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 11 – Juntos

E eu inexplicavelmente voei nos lábios dele. Joguei os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele de inicio pareceu assustado com a minha atitude, mas logo abriu sua boca, e senti a língua experiente dele abrindo espaço entre meus lábios, me explorando. Era o beijo mais incrível que eu já tinha experimentado na vida. Os braços fortes dele estavam em volta da minha cintura, prendendo meu corpo junto ao dele. A sensação do corpo dele tão perto me enlouquecia.

\- Diz de novo... – eu ofeguei.

\- O que? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados, meio perdido, explorando o meu pescoço.

Eu sentia a língua dele trabalhar um pouco a baixo da minha orelha, e isso me arrepiava totalmente. Com os olhos fechados e a voz estremecida pelo toque dele eu sussurrei:

\- Que me ama.

\- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou na minha orelha, de um jeito que nunca pensei que Severo Snape fosse capaz. O tom era sensual e grave e não tinha nada de frio.

\- Oh Merlin – Eu disse. Voando nos lábios dele novamente.

Eu estava toda quente, fui deitando novamente na cama dele, e ele estava se deixando levar por mim. Eu puxava ele para cima de mim, não queria perder nem um pouco do contato que eu mantinha com a pele dele, tão perto, tão quente. Trancei as pernas em volta do quadril dele, pressionando o corpo dele no meu. Senti a sexualidade dele escandalosamente dura, pressionando contra a minha. A camisola azul havia subido com o ato e eu estava semi nua na cama de Severo Snape. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou o corpo, pareceu gostar do que via ofegou, levou sua mão aos meus seios, arrepiados e endurecidos de excitação. Brincou com meu mamilo esquerdo de um jeito tão bom que não pude deixar de escapar um gemido.

\- Severo – eu gemi.

Ele desceu a boca até o mamilo que ele havia tocado, seus lábios e sua língua trabalhavam de forma que eu ia enlouquecendo. Agarrei o lençol da cama dele com força e mordi os lábios, aquilo era bom demais, gemi mais alto. Minha respiração estava ofegante. Ele desceu a mão para a minha intimidade.

\- Ah – ele exclamou, ao me encontrar tão úmida.

Massageou minha sexualidade de forma que eu explodia em prazer, eu estava lá, tão entregue, e de repente esse pensamento me invadiu e me parou, eu estava entregue demais, como ele poderia me amar? Será mesmo? E Lílian? "Ele disse que te ama, quais são os motivos que ele teria pra mentir?" a voz na minha cabeça me deixou mais calma. Eu confiava nele, queria me entregar a ele, mas eu não conseguia, estava me sentindo invadida demais com a possibilidade, eu estava com medo.

Olhei para o rosto dele, agora eu estava assustada, seus dedos já tinham abandonado a minha intimidade e ele me olhava tentando ler minha expressão. Ele detectou o meu medo, senti que ele fez isso. E agora eu me sentia estranha e envergonhada, por decepcioná-lo, por ter medo, por que eu sabia que era um medo bobo.

Mas eu era virgem, nunca tinha feito nada parecido com ninguém.

\- Desculpe. – eu disse muito baixinho.

\- Eu não pretendia fazer nada hoje. – ele disse, como quem se explicava.

\- Você não precisa se explicar – eu disse percebendo a preocupação dele.

\- Você não precisa ter medo de mim – ele disse, e vi que ele tinha medo, um medo enorme de eu ter medo dele.

\- Não é medo de você, eu teria também medo com qualquer outra pessoa. – expliquei-me.

\- Você é virgem. – não era uma pergunta.

\- Sim. – eu disse, me senti ridícula.

Ele deitou, e me puxou para o peito dele, nos cobriu com um cobertor macio.

\- Calma – ele disse – Nós vamos bem devagar, há tanto tempo que eu quero você.

\- A quanto tempo você gosta de mim? - eu perguntei.

\- Desde o sexto ano – ele disse – Um dia, eu estava indo pro lago, e vi você.

\- Eu estava indo de procurar. – eu disse, entendendo.

\- Descobri isso agora. – ele disse – Odeio mal entendidos.

\- Deixa isso pra lá, a gente tem tempo agora. A guerra acabou. Eu quero ficar com você.

\- Mesmo? – ele disse.

\- Sim, você não? – eu disse.

\- Claro – ele respondeu – Mas e os seus amigos? Eu não sou o professor mais querido da escola. Nem um cara lindo. Fora o fato de ex comensal...

\- Severo, eu já respondi a essa sua reflexão hoje – eu disse.

\- Sim, entendi que gosta de mim, mas ficar comigo, publicamente, achei que você fosse ter vergonha. – ele disse, e eu senti como era sacrificante pra ele colocar aquelas palavras pra fora, tanto que eu nunca mais queria que ele colocasse.

Abracei ele com força, depositei um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

\- Eu quero ficar com você. Em todos os lugares, em todos os sentidos, por todo o tempo que tivermos. – eu disse pausadamente, o meu olhar mergulhado nas duas lindas ônix que ele tinha no rosto. – Claro, vamos ter que dar uma escondida enquanto somos professor e aluna.

\- Eu sei. – ele disse. – Mas é só mais um ano, passa rápido.

\- Não sei se quero que passe tão rápido assim. – eu disse e ele pareceu confuso. – Estou acostumada a te ver todos os dias.

Ele sorriu, era um sorriso verdadeiro e genuíno de Severo Snape.

\- Dorme aqui comigo? – ele disse.

Eu pensei por um momento.

\- Não vou fazer nada com você Hermione, só vai acontecer quando você quiser.

\- Eu não estava pensando nisso – respondi pra ele – Estava pensando mais em como vou fazer pra pegar as minhas coisas.

\- Amanha é sábado. – ele disse.

\- Verdade – eu disse sorrindo, e então, me aconcheguei melhor no peito dele. Fechei os olhos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Juntos

E eu inexplicavelmente voei nos lábios dele. Joguei os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele de inicio pareceu assustado com a minha atitude, mas logo abriu sua boca, e senti a língua experiente dele abrindo espaço entre meus lábios, me explorando. Era o beijo mais incrível que eu já tinha experimentado na vida. Os braços fortes dele estavam em volta da minha cintura, prendendo meu corpo junto ao dele. A sensação do corpo dele tão perto me enlouquecia.

\- Diz de novo... – eu ofeguei.

\- O que? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados, meio perdido, explorando o meu pescoço.

Eu sentia a língua dele trabalhar um pouco a baixo da minha orelha, e isso me arrepiava totalmente. Com os olhos fechados e a voz estremecida pelo toque dele eu sussurrei:

\- Que me ama.

\- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou na minha orelha, de um jeito que nunca pensei que Severo Snape fosse capaz. O tom era sensual e grave e não tinha nada de frio.

\- Oh Merlin – Eu disse. Voando nos lábios dele novamente.

Eu estava toda quente, fui deitando novamente na cama dele, e ele estava se deixando levar por mim. Eu puxava ele para cima de mim, não queria perder nem um pouco do contato que eu mantinha com a pele dele, tão perto, tão quente. Trancei as pernas em volta do quadril dele, pressionando o corpo dele no meu. Senti a sexualidade dele escandalosamente dura, pressionando contra a minha. A camisola azul havia subido com o ato e eu estava semi nua na cama de Severo Snape. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou o corpo, pareceu gostar do que via ofegou, levou sua mão aos meus seios, arrepiados e endurecidos de excitação. Brincou com meu mamilo esquerdo de um jeito tão bom que não pude deixar de escapar um gemido.

\- Severo – eu gemi.

Ele desceu a boca até o mamilo que ele havia tocado, seus lábios e sua língua trabalhavam de forma que eu ia enlouquecendo. Agarrei o lençol da cama dele com força e mordi os lábios, aquilo era bom demais, gemi mais alto. Minha respiração estava ofegante. Ele desceu a mão para a minha intimidade.

\- Ah – ele exclamou, ao me encontrar tão úmida.

Massageou minha sexualidade de forma que eu explodia em prazer, eu estava lá, tão entregue, e de repente esse pensamento me invadiu e me parou, eu estava entregue demais, como ele poderia me amar? Será mesmo? E Lílian? "Ele disse que te ama, quais são os motivos que ele teria pra mentir?" a voz na minha cabeça me deixou mais calma. Eu confiava nele, queria me entregar a ele, mas eu não conseguia, estava me sentindo invadida demais com a possibilidade, eu estava com medo.

Olhei para o rosto dele, agora eu estava assustada, seus dedos já tinham abandonado a minha intimidade e ele me olhava tentando ler minha expressão. Ele detectou o meu medo, senti que ele fez isso. E agora eu me sentia estranha e envergonhada, por decepcioná-lo, por ter medo, por que eu sabia que era um medo bobo.

Mas eu era virgem, nunca tinha feito nada parecido com ninguém.

\- Desculpe. – eu disse muito baixinho.

\- Eu não pretendia fazer nada hoje. – ele disse, como quem se explicava.

\- Você não precisa se explicar – eu disse percebendo a preocupação dele.

\- Você não precisa ter medo de mim – ele disse, e vi que ele tinha medo, um medo enorme de eu ter medo dele.

\- Não é medo de você, eu teria também medo com qualquer outra pessoa. – expliquei-me.

\- Você é virgem. – não era uma pergunta.

\- Sim. – eu disse, me senti ridícula.

Ele deitou, e me puxou para o peito dele, nos cobriu com um cobertor macio.

\- Calma – ele disse – Nós vamos bem devagar, há tanto tempo que eu quero você.

\- A quanto tempo você gosta de mim? - eu perguntei.

\- Desde o sexto ano – ele disse – Um dia, eu estava indo pro lago, e vi você.

\- Eu estava indo de procurar. – eu disse, entendendo.

\- Descobri isso agora. – ele disse – Odeio mal entendidos.

\- Deixa isso pra lá, a gente tem tempo agora. A guerra acabou. Eu quero ficar com você.

\- Mesmo? – ele disse.

\- Sim, você não? – eu disse.

\- Claro – ele respondeu – Mas e os seus amigos? Eu não sou o professor mais querido da escola. Nem um cara lindo. Fora o fato de ex comensal...

\- Severo, eu já respondi a essa sua reflexão hoje – eu disse.

\- Sim, entendi que gosta de mim, mas ficar comigo, publicamente, achei que você fosse ter vergonha. – ele disse, e eu senti como era sacrificante pra ele colocar aquelas palavras pra fora, tanto que eu nunca mais queria que ele colocasse.

Abracei ele com força, depositei um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

\- Eu quero ficar com você. Em todos os lugares, em todos os sentidos, por todo o tempo que tivermos. – eu disse pausadamente, o meu olhar mergulhado nas duas lindas ônix que ele tinha no rosto. – Claro, vamos ter que dar uma escondida enquanto somos professor e aluna.

\- Eu sei. – ele disse. – Mas é só mais um ano, passa rápido.

\- Não sei se quero que passe tão rápido assim. – eu disse e ele pareceu confuso. – Estou acostumada a te ver todos os dias.

Ele sorriu, era um sorriso verdadeiro e genuíno de Severo Snape.

\- Dorme aqui comigo? – ele disse.

Eu pensei por um momento.

\- Não vou fazer nada com você Hermione, só vai acontecer quando você quiser.

\- Eu não estava pensando nisso – respondi pra ele – Estava pensando mais em como vou fazer pra pegar as minhas coisas.

\- Amanha é sábado. – ele disse.

\- Verdade – eu disse sorrindo, e então, me aconcheguei melhor no peito dele. Fechei os olhos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – A tarde

Naquelas semanas que vieram após aquele dia, eu fui descobrindo um Severo Snape totalmente desconhecido pra mim. Claro, ele muitas vezes era frio, autoritário e definitivamente seria um "virgem socialmente" para o resto da vida. Porém, quem poderia imaginar, que por debaixo de tudo isso existia carinho? Zelo? Proteção? E quem sabe, até mesmo, Amor?

Eu ainda não tinha realmente acreditado que ele me amava. Parecia tão ilusório. Tão conto de fadas. Uma coisa que combinava tão pouco comigo e com ele. Mas a verdade, é que estávamos felizes. Ele não era um poço de romantismo, realmente, mas isso não tinha real importância. Trocávamos olhares no jantar, ele fazia pra mim seu olhar professor de poções, porque havíamos combinado de disfarçar, mas eu sabia que por trás do rosto duro havia uma centelha em seu olhar. E então, eu o via (imaginava?) esboçar um sorriso pra mim.

Nos víamos sempre que era possível, ele sempre me respeitando muito. No entanto, as vezes, a pele falava mais alto para nós dois. E eu o via se controlar porque eu não estava preparada para o ato.

Naquela tarde de sábado, eu estava sentada no três vassouras com os meus amigos: Rony, Harry, Gina, Luna e Neville.

\- Mione? O que você acha? – disse Harry.

\- Hã? – eu olhei pro meu melhor amigo.

\- Você anda muito aérea Hermione – disse Luna.

\- Isso me cheira a mulher apaixonada. – Disse Gina rindo.

\- Estar aérea quer dizer amor? – Disse Rony, olhando brincalhão pra sua namorada Luna – Você me ama desde quando?

\- Ah a Luna não conta né – disse Gina. – Mas a Mione não é assim, ai tem coisa.

\- Tem nada Gina – eu disse, rindo. – Você que ama uma fofoca.

\- Nossa Mione – ela fez um falso beicinho – me senti ofendida.

\- Até parece – disse Rony – Você não se ofende com nada irmãzinha.

E foi então que eu vi, uma sombra, uma capa preta conhecida entrar no Três Vassouras. Eu sorri pra mim mesma. Era ele.

\- Gente, eu vou tomar um ar. – eu disse.

\- Vou com você – Disse Rony – Vamos Luna?

\- Você, fique ai quietinho. – disse Luna.

\- Hã? Porque? – disse Rony

\- Hermione vai se encontrar com alguém. – disse Luna.

\- Como você sabe? – disseram Harry, Rony e Neville, juntos.

As meninas viraram os olhos pra eles.

\- Bom já vou.

Levantei, e fui saindo do três vassouras, sabendo que ele me seguiria. Fui andando pela cidadezinha, até ficar perto da casas dos gritos, lugar meio deserto até mesmo após o fim da Guerra. Virei-me para o caminho que eu tinha percorrido, e logo pude ver o homem fantástico, vestido de negro, se aproximando de mim.

\- Olá Professor Snape – eu disse, sorrindo.

\- Olá Senhorita Hermione – ele retribuiu o meu sorriso.

\- Onde vamos hoje? – eu disse.

\- Você vai ver – ele falou, e estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu dei a mão pra ele e a gente aparatou na casa do meu amado, já conhecida por mim. Às vezes, eu dormia lá.

\- Vá para o seu quarto Hermione. – Ele disse, de modo suave. O quarto de hóspedes agora é meu. - Eu te encontro na sala, daqui a duas horas.

\- Como assim? – eu disse sem entender.

\- Só faça o que eu te pedi, meu amor. – ele disse.

Eu fui para o quarto. Era o quarto que eu já conhecia. A cama de casal no centro, a varanda arejada, a estante de livros, o guarda roupa de madeira escuro e a porta para o banheiro. Mas ele estava modificado. A parede estava pintada de um dourado muito claro, quase bege. A roupa de cama era de um vermelho vivo, tal como a cortina. E eu sorri pensando em Severo Snape com um quarto grifinório para a sua namorada sabe tudo. Quem ia acreditar nisso, se eu contasse?

Em cima da cama, havia um vestido preto, bonito, não tinha pedrarias, nem renda, mas tinha um modelo bonito que valorizava o decote mas sem ser vulgar. Ele tinha um tecido muito fino, justo até a cintura e depois solto até pouco a cima do joelho. Havia um sapato bonito, alto pra combinar, e uma caixa de jóias com um colar de prata e como pingente uma pedra bonita, transparente. Talvez fosse um cristal, eu não entendia muito de pedras.

Eu fui fazer o que meu professor/namorado tinha pedido. Tomei um banho demorado, gastei quase uma hora nele. Me vesti com a roupa e os acessórios que ele havia escolhido. Notei que tinha até uma bolsa, pequena, porém comprida, cabendo perfeitamente a minha varinha. Me maquiei, e ajeitei o meu cabelo, ficou bonito, parecido com o penteado que eu tinha usado anos atrás no baile do torneio tribruxo.

Quando fiquei pronta, me encarei do espelho. E me perguntei se eu não estava arrumada de mais, ou de menos. Esperando que fosse isso que Severo esperava eu fui me encontrar com ele, na sala.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – O outro príncipe

\- Você está... Muito bonita. – Ele falou, parecendo não saber muito o que dizer.

Severo estava bonito, de preto, como sempre, mas eu não podia deixar de notar a ausência da capa farfalhante dele. Ele dava ares de trouxa sem ela, embora a figura dele sempre fosse impressionante, ao menos para mim.

\- Você gostou? – perguntei, sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu seu meio sorriso e andou, acabando com a distancia que havia entre nós. Por um momento achei que ele fosse me beijar, mas ele apenas segurou a minha mão e disse:

\- Vamos?

\- Pra onde? – eu perguntei, sabendo que ele não responderia.

Ele não respondeu, e eu pensei, que passava a conhecê-lo bem que ele havia se tornado previsível. Ele apertou meu braço com um pouco mais de força e nós aparatamos. Estávamos numa rua trouxa, mas precisamente em frente a um restaurante, um restaurante que eu conhecia muito bem. Eu costumava ir com meus pais quando era mais nova, somente em ocasiões especiais. E então eu soube que estava errada, Severo Snape nunca seria previsível.

\- Como você soube que eu gostava daqui?

\- Intuição – ele mentiu deslavadamente.

Não me importei, sem soltar a mão dele, entramos no restaurante. Ele havia reservado uma mesa, em uma parte mais reservada. Vários olhares se encaminharam na nossa direção enquanto andávamos até a mesa e quando um garoto de uns vinte e poucos anos olhou ousadamente para o meu decote, eu senti Severo Snape ficar rígido ao meu lado. Eu o vi se esforçando para ignorar.

Assim que sentamos, logo veio nos oferecer o cardápio. Snape novamente sabia e pediu o que eu sempre pedia quando ia lá com os meus pais. Fiquei me perguntando como ele sabia daquilo tudo, mas conclui, que pelo o que conhecia de meu namorado ele jamais me responderia.

\- O que você está querendo com isso tudo? – eu perguntei sorrindo, para descontrair.

\- Que coisa feia senhorita Granger. – Ele deu um sorriso – Desconfiando que há interesse por trás dos meus atos.

\- É a convivência com sonserinos. – eu disse.

\- Ah a senhorita teria sido uma ótima sonserina, eu posso imagina-lá em lindas vestes verde e prata. – ele disse.

\- A única vez que estive vestida com o uniforme da sonserina, eu estava parecendo um gato. – eu disse.

\- Quando isso? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

\- Segundo ano, a gente desconfiava do Malfoy. – eu disse como se isso explicasse – achávamos que ele tivesse aberto a câmara.

\- Você se vestiu de sonserina para investigar? – ele deduziu.

\- Ah sim, poção polissuco. – eu disse travessa – Mas deu errado, porque o cabelo que coloquei em minha poção, na verdade, era pelo de gato.

Ele deu uma risada sonserina.

\- Deve ter ficado linda. – ele falou – E então, o seu plano de investigação foi por água a baixo?

\- Não. – eu disse – Harry e Rony se infiltraram no salão comunal da sonserina. A poção que eles tomaram funcionou.

O nosso jantar chegou. Comemos devagar, conversando descontraídos. A comida como sempre era muito boa. E a noite foi agradável. Então, mais tarde, chegou a hora de irmos embora. Quando já estávamos levantando, o garoto que havia me olhado assim que chegamos, veio até nós.

\- Com licença – ele disse. - Hermione?

Ao que parecia ele me conhecia, Severo ficou rígido novamente, mas nem olhei para seu rosto para constatar. Eu ia primeiro descobrir quem era a pessoa.

\- Desculpe – eu disse, educada. – Nos conhecemos?

\- Você é filha dos Granger não é? A que foi estudar fora ainda novinha? – ele perguntou.

\- Sou. – Respondi. Eu estava começando a me lembrar dele.

\- Nós brincávamos muito juntos quando éramos pequenos. – ele disse – Eu era o seu príncipe.

\- Jonny? – Eu disse, reconhecendo – Nossa como você cresceu?

\- Você também. – ele disse – Está muito bonita.

\- Obrigada – eu disse. – O que você tem feito?

\- Virei arquiteto. – ele disse – Ou um quase arquiteto, ainda não conclui o curso. Mas você é mais nova, já saiu da escola?

\- Ainda não. – eu disse.

\- Quem era o homem que estava com você? – ele perguntou.

\- Esse é Severo – eu disse e me virei para apresentar, mas não havia ninguém onde antes estivera o meu namorado.

\- Ele foi embora – Jonny ainda sorria. – Acho que ficou com ciúmes.

Virei-me sem dar atenção, abanando a mão como um gesto de despedida ao Jonny. Assim que cheguei na porta do restaurante, Severo já ia atravessando a rua, corri atrás dele, e quando o alcancei, segurei a manga de sua camisa para pará-lo.

\- Severo – eu disse – O que foi isso?

Ele se virou para me olhar, e em parte, Jonny estava certo, ele estava muito irritado. Algumas pessoas na rua olhavam para nós, Severo, percebendo isso, me segurou pelo braço, e de repente aparatamos em sua sala de estar novamente.

Ele me olhou, o seu olha que me matava, que havia sido dirigido pra mim e para os demais alunos nos últimos anos. O frio e calculista professor de poções.

\- Achei que quisesse ficar com o seu príncipe a sós, Granger.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – A dama tão distinta

E então, parte de mim estava segurando o riso, Severo Snape com ciúmes. Mas eu sabia que se eu emboçasse uma risada ele ficaria ainda mais indomável, e então eu me aproximei dele, devagar e disse:

\- Eu já tenho o meu príncipe.

\- Engraçado, pessoas comprometidas não costumam paquerar descaradamente outras pessoas. – Ele disse, cheio de ironia.

\- Ah, por favor Severo, eu não estava paquerando ninguém. – eu respondi.

\- Ele estava paquerando você, desde que chegamos no restaurante. – Ele disse.

\- E daí? – eu falei – Eu só estava conversando, não estou interessada nesse garoto, não estou interessada em ninguém a não ser no homem que está a minha frente. Quando é que você vai entender isso Severo? Quando você vai entender que é você que eu amo, que é você que eu quero?

O Rosto dele se contorceu em uma expressão indecifrável, e ele pareceu procurar uma resposta para me dizer. Eu aproveitei o seu momento de hesitação, segurei suas mãos e me aconcheguei no seu peito, ouvindo seu coração. E fiquei imóvel, torcendo para que ele me retribuísse de alguma forma, até que senti os braços dele me envolvendo em um abraço um pouco possessivo.

\- Nunca – ele disse – nunca vou entender como você pode querer a mim. Sempre vou ter medo.

\- Não é preciso. – eu disse carinhosamente olhando para o rosto dele.

A feição dele se apaziguou um pouco. Eu sorri, acarinhei a sua bochecha.

\- Porque não damos continuidade ao nosso passeio? – eu disse – pra onde pretendia me levar depois do jantar?

Ele me olhou, o sorriso foi malicioso:

\- A senhorita pretendia ser levada a algum lugar depois do jantar?

Eu olhei pra ele, a malicia também estava nítida em minha voz:

\- Ah, ainda é tão cedo. – eu disse – Não pretendia ficar desacompanhada.

\- Estou aqui para realizar as suas vontades – ele disse – Para onde quer ir essa dama tão distinta?

\- Quem sabe aos aposentos do cavalheiro a minha frente? – eu disse.

Ele me deu a mão, e aparatamos imediatamente em seu quarto.

\- E agora? – ele disse.

E senti em seu tom que a brincadeira havia terminado. Minha mão tocou sua nuca, o puxando para um beijo. Quente, demorado, que foi acelerando gradativamente. As mãos dele apertavam a minha cintura e em pouco tempo eu sentia a sexualidade dele rígida, pressionando a minha virilha.

Fui tirando todas as camadas de roupa que ele usava , uma a uma, devagar, até deixá-lo nu. Ele me deixava despi-lo, me olhando com curiosidade. Eu admirava seu corpo, Severo Snape era muito forte, apesar de magro, tinha algumas cicatrizes de batalha e a pele era muito branca. Comecei então, a despir a mim mesma. A curiosidade do rosto dele aumentou, e também foi cedendo o lugar ao desejo. Ao me ver, finalmente nua em sua frente, ele estava imóvel, sem saber se poderia ou não avançar.

Dei um passo a frente, colando nossos corpos. A respiração dele estava ofegante e eu não sabia de onde estava vindo a minha coragem. Acho que eu finalmente estava pronta, eu finalmente tinha certeza.

\- Você quer a mim? Agora? – ele disse.

\- Quero você. – respondi. – Agora.

\- Está mesmo pronta? – ele esboçou preocupação.

\- Sim. – eu disse.

E então os beijos recomeçaram, suas mãos desceram ligeiras para minha intimidade e eu o senti me estimular. Soltei um gemido baixo, sob seus lábios, e isso, ao que parece, fez os movimentos aumentarem. Severo foi beijando meu pescoço com volúpia, o colo, até chegar aos seios. Estimulou, cada mamilo delicadamente, com uma habilidade incrível. Minha respiração já estava entrecortada, e eu já o queria tanto que não cabia em mim tanto desejo.

Ele foi me levando para a cama, deitei, as pernas separadas e nossos corpos se encaixaram. Ele ainda me olhou mais uma vez, em duvida, antes de penetrar-me, mas ele já havia me estimulado demais, o meu desejo era tão grande que só tive forças para murmurar seu nome:

\- Severo...

Ele se convenceu. Ele me penetrou devagar e eu senti a dor, de inicio, forte; um som rouco, baixo, saiu da minha garganta. Ele esperou com que eu me acostumasse. Alguns segundos depois o meu corpo tinha se adaptado, mais ou menos que fosse, à invasão. Começamos uma sequencia de movimentos lentos que foram aumentando devagar, até que não aguentássemos mais de prazer e precisássemos transbordar, até explodirmos os dois, em gozo com gemidos perdidos na garganta, mãos urgentes nos corpos, nos lençóis e uma sensação de puro deleite.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Um problema

\- Eu posso dormir aqui? – eu perguntei, nos braços de Severo, sentindo toda nudez do corpo dele junto ao meu.

\- Não sei Hermione – ele disse, mas sua voz era carinhosa – Você tem dormido muito aqui em casa, o pessoal vai começar a desconfiar.

\- Eu sempre volto antes de todos acordarem... – eu disse. – Já é tarde para eu voltar pro castelo.

Ele não me respondeu, e então eu toquei o seu cabelo preto, puxando-o pra mim levemente. Eu o beijei, de forma sedutora. Senti o corpo dele arrepiar e me retribuir o beijo, e então, ele me sussurrou:

\- Você sempre consegue o que quer de mim, não é mesmo?

Eu ri satisfeita, e no meio a essa risada ouvimos um barulho vindo da sala.

\- Sev? – eu perguntei.

Ele parecia confuso. Levantou-se e começou a vestir um roupão. Eu me enrolei no lençol e me coloquei de pé, deixei a varinha em punho.

\- Alguém veio pra cá com pó de flu. – ele disse, a voz grave - Estranho, só tem acesso é você e...

Um gato, sorrateiro e silencioso pulou para dentro do quarto, e antes mesmo que tomasse a forma que sabíamos que tomaria, nós dois dissemos juntos:

\- E a diretora.

Minerva estava muito irritada, como eu nunca a tinha visto antes. Falou:

\- Sabia que isso estava acontecendo, há tempos venho te observando senhorita Hermione, não dorme na Grifinória nos fins de semana, nos dias de semana passeia pelas masmorras até mais vezes do que os próprios sonserinos. Vim aqui só mesmo para tirar a prova, e parece que acertei já que acabo de te encontrar nua na cama de Severo Snape.

\- Minerva, eu.. – Severo começou a se explicar.

\- Evidentemente que a culpa é toda sua Snape. – ela disse – Seduzir uma menina que mal atingiu a maior idade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, não retrucou, argumentou, não disse nada.

\- Eu deveria expor o senhor em publico. – Ela gritou – De forma que não conseguisse emprego nem na escola de magia do outro lado do mundo. Ninguém contrataria um homem que leva as alunas para cama.

\- Desculpe, eu... – ele falou rouco.

\- Desculpe? O Senhor acha que desculpas resolvem alguma coisa? – ela disse – O Senhor é um desavergonhado, não acha que está muito velho para se sujeitar a esse papel?

\- Cale a boca – Eu gritei, sem aguentar mais.

Ela olhou para mim assustada.

\- Senhorita Granger – ela recuperou a postura – Não admito que fale dessa forma comigo.

\- Desculpe Diretora, mas a senhora está fazendo mal a ele. – eu falei – E eu não sou nenhuma criança, pelo contrario, só continuo na escola porque passei o ultimo ano, pra não dizer os últimos, trabalhando com Harry Potter contra Voldemort.

\- Não desvalorizo senhorita Granger, e de forma alguma ponho a culpa na senhorita, compreenda apenas que este homem está se aproveitando de você. – ela disse.

\- Eu a amo. – ele falou.

\- É o que você diz a ela. – Minerva disse, seca.

\- Diretora, por favor, confie em Severo, ele já provou ser digno de confiança outras vezes. – eu disse.

\- Mesmo que seja verdade querida – ela assumiu um papel maternal para comigo – Não posso permitir que ele namore uma aluna. O que os pais iam pensar? O ministério? O Corpo docente? Os outros alunos?

\- Manteremos o papel de professor e aluna na frente de todos Diretora, seremos mais cuidadosos e discretos, eu prometo. – eu disse – Será melhor pra todo mundo, se Severo for demitido ou desmoralizado a sua capacidade como diretora também será questionada.

\- Não me conhece se pensa que isso me apavora Senhorita Granger, sou grifinória – ela respondeu, fria.

\- Eu também, não vou perder minha coragem de continuar ao lado de Severo – eu falei. – Por Favor, peço que não nos separe agora, nós dois já sofremos muito nessa guerra.

\- Tem certeza de que é o que quer? – ela perguntou.

\- Sim.

Ela virou-se e saiu pela porta, não havia nos perdoado, mas eu estava certa de que um dia ela nos compreenderia. Alguns minutos depois ouvi ela indo embora pela rede de flu.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 – Salvando Vidas

Quando me virei para olhar Severo, ele estava sério. Fitava o horizonte. Se Severo Snape pudesse chorar, ele o faria naquele momento. Cheguei perto dele, mas ele estava hesitante se afastou um pouco. Achei que estava na hora de um pequeno choque de realidade.

\- O que foi? Você vai importar com isso? - Eu disse, um pouco ríspida.

\- É claro que sim Hermione, para você é muito fácil. Eu serei sempre o culpado, serei sempre considerado o monstro que seduziu a pobre menina inocente. - Ele alterou o tom de voz para me dizer isso.

\- Ah me poupe da sua auto piedade Severo Snape, você não sabe quem é? - eu perguntei, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, buscando fazê-lo enchergar a verdade - você não sabe quem eu sou? Acha que eu seria seduzida por qualquer homem que me desejasse?

\- É claro que não. - Ele falou um pouco mais calmo. - Mas vc precisa entender que as pessoas sempre vão nos olhar dessa forma. Sempre ouviremos esses comentários.

\- E eu nunca me importarei com eles. Porque eu sei quem eu sou. Eu sei que me apaixonei por você. E acredito que com o tempo todas as pessoas vão se acostumar com isso. Se acostumar a olhar pra nós dois com naturalidade. - Eu falei, racional.

\- Talvez você tenha razão. - Ele se conformou.

\- Sempre tenho. Sou a sabe-tudo lembra? - eu sorri.

\- Como eu poderia me esquecer? - Severo disse, me puxando para seus braços.

Eu me aconcheguei nos braços de meu namorado e senti as carícias dele novamente. Fomos relaxando como outras tantas vezes naquela cama e adormecemos lado a lado.

Assim que eu me formei, assumimos o romance para a população bruxa. Houveram comentários descrentes por parte dos meus amigos, mas no fim todos eles entenderam que eu e Severo sentiamos um amor verdadeiro um pelo outro. As demais pessoas com certza nos olharam torto, assim como Severo disse que aconteceria. Mas da maior parte das pessoas recebemos respeito, afinal, eramos dois heróis de guerra, não mereciamos condenação.

Depois de quatro anos de estudo me tornei mestra em poções assim como meu namorado, assumi algumas turmas de hogwarts, do primeiro ao quarto ano. Severo continuou com as turmas mais avançadas. No tempo livre, trabalhamos no desenvolvimento de poções e acabamos nos tornando um casal muito famoso nesta área. 5 anos depois que eu me formei em poções, nós dois publicamos um livro que passou a ser utilizado no ensino de poções em Hogwarts.

Neste mesmo ano, oficializamos a nossa união em um casamento discreto apenas para os amigos. Harry e Gina e também Ron e Luna foram nossos padrinhos. Eles também já haviam oficializado suas respectivas uniões. Gina e Harry tinham um filho e Luna estava grávida.

Nosso filho também não demorou a chegar, um ano depois do meu casamento, dei a luz a um lindo menino chamado Alvo, em homenagem ao grande bruxo que foi Alvo Dumbledore. Severo é um pai muito coruja. No final, eu sei que salvei a vida de Severo Snape, repetidas vezes de todas as formas possíveis. E por mais que ele não concorde, ele também salvou a minha


End file.
